Emperor Oh
by BXHunHan
Summary: Aku akan membangun istanaku sendiri dan menjadikan mereka budak. Istana untuk seorang permaisuri. Untuk mu Lu-han"/ HUNHAN! GS! for Hunhan Giveaway Indonesia
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Yang dilakukan Luhan selama ini hanya menggoda suaminya, Oh Sehun. Mengejek si pria hebat seperti tidak ada harganya. Sehun mencintainya dan terlalu takut kehilangan sang istri. Luhan? Begitulah caranya mencintai Oh Sehun. Si suami tempramental yang selalu termakan Godaan-cibiran-kejahilan Xi Luhan.

The Emperor Oh

 _ **"Are you crazy? Tch! Dengarkan Nuuna baik-baik. Aku sudah punya pacar jadi. Berhenti merengek untuk menjadi pacarku ne. Kyungsoo-ya ayo pergi"**_

 _ **Sehun tersenyum kecut menatap punggung sempit gadis pujaannya.**_

 _ **"Benar, lihat saja Luhan. Saat ini kau bisa menolakku" Mata kelabu itu menatap tajam saat sosok gadis pujaannya tersenyum manis pada lelaki lain.**_

 _ **"Aku akan membangun istanaku sendiri dan menjadikan mereka budak. Istana untuk seorang permaisuri. Untuk mu Lu-han"**_

.

.

.

Luhan bukan lah gadis biasa. Gadis dari kalangan atas, memiliki paras yang sangat cantik ditambah popularitasnya yang bukan main-main sewaktu SMA maupun di Universitas. Kyungsoo juga kalangan atas sepertinya, perusahaan DK milik ayah kyungsoo lebih besar. Bisa dibilang kalau kyungsoo anak seorang raja dan Luhan hanya anak seorang perdana menteri? Baiklah, itu bukan masalahnya.

Sehun anak pertama keluarga Do. Juga pewaris utama Grup DK, tentunya sebelum Kyungsoo lahir. Sehun hanyalah anak adopsi, Tuan dan Nyonya Do mengira mereka tidak akan memiliki anak. Tapi, Kyungsoo adalah keajaiban. Setelah semua itu, tentu ia hanyalah orang asing.

Kini Sehun hanyalah anjing peliharaan Grup DK. Di usia remaja ia sudah menjalankan tugas sebagai Manager Perencanaan, Mengawasi Kyungsoo, mengajari anak mungil itu berbisnis.

.

.

.

Story begins

.

.

.

"Anjing? Tch, kau pikir aku anjing? Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini padamu appa. Tapi, apa kau tidak terlalu lengah pada ku? Kau seharusnya memperhatikan anjing mu ini lebih teliti. Karena dia hanyalah Srigala kecil yang belum tumbuh" Seringai khas seorang Oh Sehun. Tubuh sempurnanya berdiri tegap dihadapan lelaki paruh baya didepannya.

"Sekarang dia sudah menjadi srigala dewasa" bisiknya menyeringai.

"B-bagaimana ... PENGKHIANAT!"

PRANK!

Gelas Kristal berisi bir menari diatas lantai pijakannya, mengotori sepatu kulit mahal yang dibuat oleh pengrajin Italia favoritenya.

Sehun menggaruk keningnya anggun dengan telunjuk ramping, sudut bibir kirinya terangkat, tersenyum sinis.

"Aigo, Pak Ketua yang terhormat. Aku baru mengambil alih setengah saham mu" Sehun berjalan pelan mendekati meja 'Do Joon ho'

"Tenang saja appa, aku sudah menyiapkan kandang Anjing untukmu nanti"

"Apa! Anak kurang ajar! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan mu begitu saja! Aku menyesal telah merawat hewan bodoh sepertimu!"

"Appa? Berapa kali harus kukatakan. Ini-bukan saatnya untuk-menyesal. Sesali semua nanti dirumah barumu. Kandang anjing"

Sehun keluar dengan penuh percaya diri. Di Usia 35 tahun ia sudah di titik mencapai puncak. Mengambil alih setengah saham di DK Grup, dan membangun perusahaan besar miliknya sendiri. Segala cara kotor ia lakukan untuk mengambil alih perusahaan-perusahaan kecil dan akhirnya membukit ditambah kerja sama dengan para eksekutif DK Grup mengiming-imingi dengan harta dan berhasil! Mereka dengan mudah berpaling dan mengkhianati Do Joon ho.

Siapa yang akan menyangka Oh Sehun yang diusir oleh keluarga tirinya menjadi sehebat ini. Menjadi Mahasiswa luntang-lantung di Amerika bukanlah hal mudah. Memulai pekerjaan sebagai Manager diperusahaan besar GOLD DIAMOND sang penguasa Dunia bisnis lalu meningkat menjadi Direktur Gold Diamond divisi Asia. Sedikit demi sedikit ia berhasil merangkak keatas menara, tanpa seorang pun. Yang ada dikeplaanya hanya wajah jijik orang yang disayanginya tulus dulu. Dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang berpihak padanya disaat ia terpuruk.

Sehun pemuda gemilang yang menjadi anak angkat Presdir GOLD. Ia memulai perusahaan kecil mandiri diamerika. Menjadi perusahaan besar berkat kemampuan dan pengalamannya bekerja diperusahaan GOLD. Dan dua tahun yang lalu ia kembali ke korea membawa nama besar GOLD mengambil alih pasaran yang ada, menginjak remuk bangsawan yang dulu selalu menghinanya.

Pembunuh berantai para Korperat

Dengan Julukan

The Emperor Oh

Dan tentunya ... merebut kembali 'Sang Empress'

Drrt drrt

Luhan's Calling

"Chagi! Ada apa dengan pelayanan dikantor? Mereka tidak memperbolehkan aku masuk. Aku lelah setelah penerbangan 20 jam dan aku harus menampar satu-satu pengawalmu! Tangan ku sakit"

Sudut bibir itu tertarik, kembali melanjutkan jalannya yang tertunda "Kau bisa mengadu pada Jongin. Aku sibuk"

Sehun melirik Jongin malas.

"Saya pastikan mereka akan kehilangan pekerjaan hari ini juga" Ucap Jongin. Sekertaris pribadi Sehun.

"Kau dengar?"

"Gomawoyo chagi. Kututup dulu"

Pip

...

Sehun membalik lembar demi lembar kertas dipangkuannya. Sesekali melirik jalanan macet Seoul di musim panas 'dia pasti sangat kelelahan saat ini'

"Segera laporkan aktivitas DK selanjutnya"

"Sebenarnya ada yang aneh Tuan. Menurut laporan tim kita ada beberapa email mereka yang tidak wajar" ucap Jongin memperlihatkan laporan di pc miliknya.

"Kode? Mereka mungkin melakukan transaksi terlarang. Periksa lebih lanjut. Kita harus mengorek kesalahan mereka sekecil apapun"

"Siap tuan"

Sehun kembali berkutat pada lembar kertas dan membubuhkan tanda tangan rumitnya. Ia melirik sekertarisnya sekilas "Jongin"

"Ya, tuan?"

"Aku ingin kau bersama Kyungsoo di pesta ulang tahunnya. Buat gadis bodoh itu memperkenalkanmu kepada seluruh pemegang saham"

"Siap tuan"

'Tch, dengan begitu akan ada beberapa saham yang menurun, dan aku akan membelinya. Tentunya Nyonya Wang akan sangat marah. Wanita tua itu keras kepala menjodohkan adikku dengan anaknya. Hahaha'

Sehun memasuki perusahaannya angkuh. Setiap pegawai menunduk hormat padanya. Tujuan utamanya kelantai 24. Bibirnya mengulum senyum, tidak sabar menemui istrinya.

Walaupun ia tau. Ia tidak dapat mengharapkan apapun dari seorang Xi Luhan.

Mata kelabunya menatap siluet tubuh ramping yang tertidur disofa kantornya. Jongin sudah undur diri merasa tidak pantas berada disana disaat Nyonya Besar sudah bertingkah. Menurutnya.

"Eungh .. kau sudah datang chagi?" Cicitnya tersenyum manis. Sehun tanpa mengubris melanjutkan kegiatan rutin 'memeriksa-tanda tangan-stempel'

"Hoaaam ... kau bahkan tidak menyambut istrimu sama sekali. Chagi, aku sedang mencari kegiatan. Biarkan aku mengurus CIEL Hotel bagaimana? Bukankah sahammu yang ada disana memungkinkan? Aku ingin posisi manager restaurat ditanganku besok"

"Bukankah kau sudah mengurus rumah sakit?"

"Aku bosan. Orang-orang disana tidak ramah apalagi setelah Dokter Kim Myungsoo dideportasi. Aku sudah bosan kau bisa memberikan posisiku pada orang lain"

Sehun mencibir menatap malas Istrinya diseberang. Siapa yang tidak tau kalau beberapa kali Luhan dan Dokter itu tertangkap kamera keluar bar bersama. Nasib baik Myungsoo hanya di deportasi kedaerah. Bahkan Aktor Ko Chen Teung sekarang telah membusuk diruang kedap di pusat rehabilitasi narkoba. Gara-gara tertangkap kamera keluar hotel dichina bersama istrinya.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu"

Dan berakhir Jongin yang harus mengurus segalanya.

Sehun menatap Luhan, wanita itu tersenyum menang. Lagi-lagi Sehun harus membuang persen diskala keuangan perusahaan untuk ganti rugi pada pihak Eksekutif Hotel.

Lelaki itu mengambil gelas kristalnya, meminum anggur putih kesukaannya.

Palsu.

Senyum Luhan hanyalah topeng dan Sehun selalu tau itu. Tidak pernah ada tempat untuk Sehun dihatinya. Wanita itu terlalu membencinya.

Membuang nafas lelah, Sehun kembali menatap tumpukan dokumen penting. Ia harus lebih besar agar Luhan dapat mencintainya. Sedikit lagi, ia akan mengambil alih sepenuhnya DK Grup. Dan Luhan hanya akan menatapnya. Benar, bukankah kekayaan yang selama ini berkuasa. Selama ia kaya dan mempunyai kekuasaan. Luhan akan tetap berada disisinya.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia ingin menghancurkan Sehun. Orang yang telah merenggut kebahagiaannya. Luhan pernah mencintai seorang pria mapan, keluarganya merestui dan mereka bertunangan. Politik memang. Tapi Jongdae lelaki yang baik.

Tapi semua berakhir saat tubuh tunangannya berakhir diaspal tepat bawah jembatan penyebrangan pejalan kaki. Perusahaan keluarga Jongdae hancur dan lelaki itu putus asa. Ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau mereka bangkrut.

Bunuh diri.

Luhan tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Sehun yang dengan lancang menggugurkan perusahaan tunangannya.

Dan setelah itu saham keluarganya anjlok dalam sekejap mata mereka bangkrut. Perusahaan ayahnya diambil oleh Sehun.

Ia tau suatu hari akan begini. Dan ia kembali dijodohkan dengan Sehun atas paksaan orang tuanya. Ia menikah dengan Sehun dan keluarganya bahagia.

Bajingan?

Bagi orang lain Sehun memang bajingan mengerikan yang dengan sadis menggusur perumahan kumuh dipinggirang Seoul menjadi Wahana Bermain yang fantastis. Hebat bukan?

Si bocah aneh yang dulu selalu ia hindari karena hanya anak adopsi, yang ia tolak cintanya di SMA, anak yang dibuang oleh kekuarga angkatnya. Benar, anak menyedihkan itu Oh Sehun. Lelaki yang dulu sangat ia benci karena terlalu menyedihkan dan sialnya ia mencintai lelaki menyedihkan itu.

Tapi, bukankah sekarang Sehun adalah pengusaha sukses? Lalu apa masalah mu Luhan...

'Itulah yang tidak aku mengerti, sekarang rasa benciku malah melebihi benciku padanya dulu. Apa aku mencintainya? Atau aku muak dengan segala kekayaannya?'

Bosan merenung dikamar Luhan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Ia berada di Lantai 24 ingat? Lantai 24 sudah bagaikan rumah ke dua bagi para Presdir. Memiliki interior melebihi hotel berbintang. Pelayanan super mewah dari para maid.

"Warna pink?"

DEG!

Pelayan Lobby dilantai 24 menatap Luhan horror.

"Hyo-lyn ssi ... kau tau ini sangat kekanakan? Para kakek tua itu akan menumpahkan kopinya melihat belahan dada mu"

"M-m-maafkan saya Nyonya Besar. S-s-saya-"

"Aah, atau kau mau pamer kalau dadamu lebih besar dari ku? Bagaimana, apa aku harus menyumpal bra ku dengan busa? Kalian ingin busa juga?" Luhan menatap bingung pegawai wanita lain yang bertugas dengan wajah polosnya disambut dengan kikilan para pegawai.

"Eiy, nyonya. Sstt pria masa kini lebih suka yang minimalis" bisik Dasom genis. Luhan tertawa menepuk tangannya.

"Jadi, Hyolyn ssi itu idaman pria masa lampau?"

"E-eh itu" Dasom melirik takut kearah Hyolyn.

"Hahaha! Aku tidak perlu khawatir kalau Sehun melirik dada Hyolyn bukan? Sehun itu pria masa kini" bisiknya diiringi pintu Presdir Oh yang terbuka. Kumpulan para petinggi perusahaan berjalan melewati lobby angkuh. Beberapa membukuk kepada Luhan.

"Mereka mau kemana?"

"Pertemuan dengan para Kepala Polisi dan Kejaksaan Nyonya"

"Benarkah" Gumam Luhan menatap Sehun diseberangnya. Ia menyeringai saat pintu lift tertutup.

"Baiklah! Siapan dress formal ku. Kita kehotel hari ini juga"

.

.

.

Disini lah Luhan, berada didapur megah Restaurant di CIEL Hotel.

"Presdir Go memiliki tingkat kolesterol tinggi. Dan kita tidak mungkin menghilangkan menu steak. Ah, nanas?! Khusus Presdir Go hidangan penutupnya puding nanas"

"Siap Nyonya"

"Ku Dengar Menteri Kepolisian orang yang keras bukan? Ia menjunjung tinggi kebudayaan. Tapi menu kita kali ini western. Aku ingin gelas dan piring diganti dengan keramik modern, perhatikan baik-baik karena aku hanya memiliki dua set"

Luhan berjalan mendekati Bumbu yang baru saja selesai.

"Aku bilang kurangi kadar garam bukan membuatnya tidak berasa. Ulangi"

Luhan tersenyum mengetuk meja beberapa kali, menyalurkan rasa gembiranya. Ia tidak pernah merasa sesempurna ini. Lihatlah hidangan mewah disini.

'Aku harus menarik perhatian CEO Choi' batinnya. Memang CEO Choi adalah Ketua CIEL Hotel.

"Kesan pertama harus absolute"

.

.

.

"Makanan disini benar-benar luar biasa. Aku tidak menyangka Nyonya Oh akan menyiapkan ini sendiri untuk kita" Puji Presdir Go, salah satu pemilik saham kedua terbesar di OSH Grup dan pertama di CIEL Hotel.

"Saya hanya melakukan tugas saya sebagai manager Restaurant. Dan tentu saja saya harus memberikan yang terbaik kepada Presdir Go dan yang lainnya"

"Aku ingin mengajak keluarga ku makan disini saat akhir pekan. Kau bisa mengaturnya bukan?"

"Tentu Tuan. Saya akan memberikan pelayanan terbaik" Luhan tersenyum ramah.

"Saya sangat beruntung bekerja sama dengan Nyonya Oh. Semoga kita bisa membangun Hotel lebih baik kedepannya" CEO Choi mengangkat gelasnya. Dentingan gelas kaca mewarnai makan malam semu yang dimana semua orang memakai topeng.

"Tuan Oh sangan beruntung memiliki Istri seperti Nyonya Oh"

.

.

.

Sehun menunduk hormat sepeninggalan petinggi perusahaan dan menteri kepolisian dan kejaksaan. Ia duduk disofa restoran menunggu Luhan yang masih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Dia lumayan juga. Kukira dia cukup bodoh" Ucapnya kalem.

"Nyonya Luhan pernah membantu restauran kecil almarhum ibu kandungnya saat masih remaja. Mungkin itu alasannya"

"Ah benar sekali. Otaknya tidak akan bekerja semudah itu kan? Seharusnya aku menyadari itu. Tapi ia semakin lihai menjilat"

"Pengalaman 2 tahun menikah denganmu Oh"

Sehun terkekeh menatap karpet pijakannya "benar, mungkin suatu saat kau mengkhianatiku"

Luhan menutup mulutnya tertawa kecil "Dan itu aku dapat dari pengalaman menikah dengan mu chagi" Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Sehun. Mendudukan bokong berisi dipangkuan suaminya.

Lagi. Jongin harus keluar dan mengamankan retaurant.

"Kau yakin bisa mengkhianati ku?"

"Aku mungkin bisa mengkhianati mu. Tapi- .. ugh .. engh Sssh-"

Sehun melepaskan hisapan dileher Luhan menatap wanita itu tajam.

"Eungh .. Tidak dengan tubuhmu Chagi"

Sehun menyeringai mencium bibir Luhan yang dipolesi Lipstik berwarna Channa. Menghisap bibir mungil yang selama ini menjadi candunya.

Buk!

Luhan menatap sosok lelaki mungil yang menabrak meja bar. Segera lelaki mungil itu membungkuk dan berlari kembali kedapur.

"Kim Minseok" Gumamnya melepaskan rangkulan Sehun.

"Luhan"

Mata itu mengerjap bingung 'apa?'

"Kim Minseok. Lelaki anti sosial, berasal dari keluarga miskin. Ia menghidupi adiknya yang terserang kanker hati. Kau tega membiarkannya kehilangan pekerjaan?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan gumaman imut 'tidak'

"Kau tega membuatnya kehilangan pekerjaan?" Wanita itu membalikan pertanyaan.

Sehun mengangkat dagunya angkuh "Aku bahkan tidak perduli pada para lansia yang rumahnya ku ratakan. Apa kau pikir aku peduli padanya?"

"Ku pikir tidak"

"Benar. Kenapa kau tidak kencani Park Chanyeol saja? Agar aku ada alasan menghancurkan perusahaannya"

Bibir itu terangkat penuh, manik doe nya menyipit memukul pelan pundak Sehun "Kau lupa Chagi? Atau orang suruhan mu tidak becus? Kau pikir dengan siapa aku liburan dijepang bulan lalu" Ucap Luhan anggun beranjak dari sofa. Ia tertawa menggelengkan kepalanya seolah prihatin pada suaminya yang menatapnya datar.

"Goodbye Chagii"

Tangan mungil itu melambai diambang pintu. Menertawakan kebodohan Oh Sehun. Tangan mungil yang selama ini diam-diam dikecupnya saat si pemilik tertidur. Tangan mungil yang ia genggam disaat si pemilik tidak menyadarinya.

Apakah ia terlalu bodoh? Hey! Oh Sehun adalah lelaki jenius, kalau ia bodoh ia tidak mungkin berada dipuncak ini sekarang. Tapi, kenapa takdir begitu mempermainkannya. Bersembunyi dibalik jas kolega bisnisnya, mengejek dan mengumpat dirinya disaat mereka membalikan tubuh.

DAMN!

"Aku ingin kalian mengirimkan hadiah yang telah kusiapkan pada Park Chanyeol"

"Dan. Tambahkan beberapa orang untuk mmengawasinya pastikan tidak ada gerakan apapun yang kulewatkan dari Luhan"

.

.

.

Luhan menopang dagunya menatap wanita didepannya. Choi Yoona, istri ke dua Presdir Choi. Dia seperti banyaknya wanita diluar sana, menikahi Chaebol tampan lalu diberi sedikit saham. Tapi beruntungnya Yoona bukanlah wanita bodoh, ia mengembangkan sedikit sahamnya dan sekarang mampu bersaing didunia bisnis kecil-kecilan. Sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut kecil karena pendapatan pertahun Party boutique mencapai 3.1 miliar. Yoona tinggal di Hotel, ia memilih rancangan di Boutique, dan bertemuan dengan klien di Hotel.

"Aku bosan, Minu berangkat sekolah" keluhnya meminum teh yang baru saja dibawakan pelayan. Mata bulatnya menikmati pemandangan taman Hotel dari ruang kerja Luhan.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau sibuk? Menyiapkan gaun masa kini untuk pesta bulan depan"

"Kau sudah mendengarnya? Anak tiri ku baru saja mendapatkan anak. Dan suamiku akan menghadiahinya jabatan direktur"

"Itu wajar"

Yoona merenggut kesal.

"Yang tidak wajar jika suamimu memberikan semua hak warisnya padamu"

Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Minho terlalu kuat. Kukira ia sama lemah dengan almarhum ibunya"

"Sulli akan mencincang mu jika mendengar ini"

"Aku tinggal bersembunyi dibawah selangkangan suamiku"

"Hahaha, aku membayangkannya bodoh"

Yoona tertawa menggebrak meja "Kau mengkhayalkan Suamiku telanjang! Hahaha dasar Nyonya Oh yang mesum"

"Kau tau, kadang aku bersyukur jika melihatmu"

Yoona merenyitkan keningnya 'maksudmu?'

"Aku bersyukur hanya memiliki suami yang merepotkan tanpa ada penganggu"

"Minho dan Sulli memang pengganggu. Tapi Minu ku, dia adalah semangatku Luhan"

Kini giliran Luhan merengut.

"Kau akan merasakannya jika punya anak"

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau punya anak"

"Terserah lah. Kita tidak pernah cocok jika membahas masalah anak oke? Aku masih ingin berteman dengan mu. Bagaimana kalau kita shopping. Aku perlu mencari hadiah untuk CUCU pertama-ku"

Sesekali Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar celotehan Yoona saat diperjalanan. Yoona orang yang menyenangkan, dia kakak kelasnya saat Kuliah. Dulu ia selalu bertekad untuk jadi seorang Nyonya besar, Luhan turut senang cita-citanya tergapai.

"Apa kereta bayi ini cocok" gumamnya menatap kereta bayi.

"Anaknya apa?"

"Babi"

"Bodoh"

"Gadis, apa aku perlu membelikannya mainan. Eum ... yang bisa dihisap dan diemut. Anak gadis kan suka mengemut sesuatu?" Yoona mengelilingi toko mainan bayi.

"Kau bisa memesannya lewat online?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Didlo tidak ada ditoko bayi"

.

.

.

Yoona merutuki dirinya, kenapa harga kereta bayi begitu mahal? Ia masih mengulum senyum, ia ingin memasukan didlo mini kedalam mulut cucunya saat tidak ada yang melihat.

"Nyonya Choi"

Luhan dan Yoona menatap wanita didepan mereka.

"O-oh .. Nona Do, lama tidak bertemu"

"Ne, lama tidak bertemu. Dan ... Nyonya Oh" Kyungsoo membungkuk menyeringai.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

"Aaah? Aku mencari hadiah untuk anak adik ipar ku. Oh, aku lupa kalau Department Store ini dibawah naungan DK Grup"

"Jangan terlalu dilebihkan. Bagaimana kalau kita minun kopi dulu, dessert nya juga sangat enak disini"

"O-oh. Tentu"

...

"Waah .. kau sekarang terlihat sangat dewasa Kyungsoo-ya. Pasti menyenangkan mengurus perusahaan besar" Goda Luhan tersenyum kecil. Kyungsoo menyilangkan kakinya anggun.

"Begitulah. Bagaimana dengan mu? Aku sudah sangat lama tidak menengok Sehun Oppa. Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Tentu, ia pasti saat ini sedang sibuk"

"Tentu saja ia sibuk. DK Grup tidak akan dikalahkan dengan mudah dengan orang seperti dia. Lelaki menyedihkan itu tidak akan berhasil mendapatkan Perusahaan kami. Tapi ... sepertinya ia berhasil menyenangkan istrinya"

Luhan mengeratkan kepalaan dibawah meja "Kau tau Kyungsoo ya ... Kadang jika kita terlalu sombong, kita tidak akan pernah melihat kebawah"

Luhan membersihlan noda dessert dibibirnya anggun.

"Dan ... jalan tidak selalu mulus"

Luhan tersenyum anggun, menenteng tasnya.

"Kami pergi dulu ne, Nona Do" ucap Yoona ramah. Kyungsoo masih menatap Luhan tajam. Membuat wanita itu bersorak dalam hati. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungaoo.

"Hati-hati"

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya agak sulit mencari kelemahan PCY Entertainment, mereka bekerja sama dengan beberapa perusahaan penyiaran dan dengan DK Grup. Tapi sepertinya mereka membiarkan anak ayamnya berkeliaran ditempat yang tidak seharusnya" jelas Jongin

"Kami bekerja sama dengan Wartawan, saya akan memastikan tidak ada yang akan menghalangi ini"

Sehun menatap Seunghyun ragu.

"Tunggu, belum saatnya cari artis mereka yang berhubungan dengan anggota dewan. Aku punya rencana"

"Tidak sulit, beberapa artis disana adalah simpanan"

"Kau bilang Menteri Sumber Daya berpihak pada DK bukan? Kita buat ini seperti rangkaian puzzel"

"Baik Tuan, saya akan buat laporan sementara untuk rapat hari ini"

Tok tok

Seorang karyawan menatap Sehun takut. Menghela nafas malas, ia paling benci ada yang mengganggu saat ia bekerja.

"T-tuan .. m-maafka-"

PLAK!

Terdengar beberapa tamparan keras dipintu masuk. Sehun menumpukan keningnya malas sofa.

"Maaf Nyonya Tuan sudah memberi peringatan anda tidak boleh masuk saat ra-"

PLAK!

Satu tamparan mendarat, diterima dengan pasrah oleh penjaga. Jongin menatap penjaga yang tidak becus menghalangi masuknya Luhan.

"Saya mohon Nyonya" pengaman itu meraih lengan Luhan sehati-hati mungkin.

"Kau berani menyentuh ku!" Geram Luhan menendang tungkai pengaman. Sehun kagum dalam hati, apa Istrinya pernah ikut bela diri?

"Hey, dia terlalu kasar pada wanita. Pecat mereka semua"

"Baik tuan"

"Kita akhiri dulu rapat hari ini. Malam ini laporan mu harus selesai"

"Siap tuan" Seunghyun membungkuk hormat pada Sehun, Luhan lalu meninggalkan ruangan sang Presdir.

Luhan meletakan asal tas tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini"

"Tch, kau selalu menanyakan hal itu setiap aku berkunjung ke kantor mu"

"Apa ada masalah ?"

"Benar, apa maksud mu memindah tugaskan ayah ku?!"

Sehun menatap Luhan jengah. "Dia yang menginginkannya"

"Bohong!"

"Kau tau sendiri aku tidak berbohong"

Luhan membuang muka kesal. Benar, Sehun tidak berbohong. Ia selalu mengatakan yang sebenarnya walaupun itu menyakitkan sekalipun.

Luhan tidak mengerti akan sifat Sehun. Lelaki itu tidak banyak bicara padanya, itu yang membuat Luhan marah. Sehun tidak banyak omong, ia hanya bertindak.

"Aku ke kamar" Kata Luhan hampir berbisik melewati meja Sehun. Tepat dibalik sekat terdapat pintu kamar pribadi Sehun.

Wanita itu membaringkan dirinya lelah.

Luhan membenci Sehun.

Ia benci karena Sehun terlalu mencintainya.

'Aku mencintai mu'

Setiap perdebatan terjadi diantara mereka, diakhiri dengan kemenangan Luhan. Dan tiga kata itu menjadi alasan mengapa seorang Oh Sehun kalah darinya. Lelaki itu gila! Luhan meremas dadanya sakit "Oh Sehun bodoh.. aku membenci mu"

Dulu sekali pertama kali bertemu dengan Sehun, Luhan sempat terpana. Sehun anak pendiam dulu sekali ia adalah pewaris DK Grup. Sehun sangat menyukainya. Tapi saat itu Kyungsoo lahir, orang tua Luhan melarangnya menaruh hati pada Sehun. Perlahan ia mulai menjauhi Sehun. Luhan remaja lebih memilih berteman dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo remaja sangat sombong dan angkuh. Luhan tidak peduli asal ia menjadi teman Kyungsoo, masa depannya akan baik-baik saja. Sehun sudah terlupakan olehnya, karena pewaris sebenarnya adalah Kyungsoo. Apalagi hubungan buruk Sehun dengan orang tua angkatnya.

Jahat?

Luhan akui ia sangat jahat. Ia bahkan tidak mau menoleh saat Sehun diolok-olok oleh teman sekelasnya.

Luhan dimasukan orang tuanya di Havard University. Tidak ada lagi kisah Sehun, ia hanya mendengar terakhir kali dari Kyungsoo kalau Sehun di usir. Luhan tidak perduli, lagi pula ia sudah punya pacar. Namanya Alex, dia lelaki pintar dari keluraga sederhana. Tapi putus karena setelah lulus Luhan ditunangkan dengan Kim Jongdae secara paksa oleh orang tuanya.

Beberapa tahun, Sehun kembali membawa nama GOLD DIAMOND. Memporak porandakan skala ekonomi bisnis disemua bidang. Memonopoli semua perusahaan Korea Selatan. Membangun Perusahaan besar dengan namanya sendiri di pilar gedung. Siapa yang tidak tau kantor pusat 'OSH'

Melemparkan tunangannya, membuat orang tuanya bertekuk lutut. Menjadikan para pembinsis budaknya. Itulah Oh Sehun. Yang langsung menikahinya setelah membunuh tunangannya sendiri.

Selama ini Luhan tidak pernah memeberikan apapun pada Sehun. Percintaan? Luhan hanya melakukannya jika ia sedang ingin. Jika Sehun memaksanya, seperti sebulan yang lalu ia pergi ke Amerika. Menghamburkan uang di rekeningnya sampai habis, baru ia pulang dan kembali merengek manja pada Sang Kaisar.

Sehun tidak mengeluh dengan sifatnya. Ingat? Ia bertindak.

Satu tahun yang lalu Luhan gagal ginjal, tidak ada ginjal yang dapat diterima oleh tubuh pemilihnya.

Dan seorang Oh Sehun rela membagi satu ginjalnya kepada wanita yang bahkan tidak sudi mencium telapak tangannya.

Luhan jahat. Ia membenci dirinya yang jahat dan membenci Oh Sehun yang terlalu baik padanya.

Luhan membuka matanya saat goncangan besar tempat tidur. Ia melirik tangan yang melingkar diperutnya, merasakan sensasi geli saat benda kenyal dingin menghisap tengkuknya.

"Sehun"

Lelaki itu tersenyum saat sang istri menyebut namanya.

"Hm"

"Apa yang kau lakukan"

"Aku lelah, dan ingin tidur sambil memeluk istri ku"

Luhan merasakan darahnya berdesir. Jika dilihat dari depan kalian akan mendapatkan rona merah dipipi Luhan.

Luhan masih mematung, ia merasakan dengkuran halus Sehun. 'Secepat itukah ia tertidur? Aneh...'

"Jal ja"

Luhan ikut menyusul tidur, kali ini menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Sehun.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Nah ... silahkan gebukin beibi yang telah khilaf membuat ff baru T_T greget banget ga nulis, tapi ff yang sebelumnya belum dilanjutkan T_T

Nah ... gimana? Ff ini terinspirasi dari banyak hal, drama dan lain sebagainya :D kalian bisa tebak sendiri lah -_-

Beibi tunggu respon positifnya ne!

REVIEW PLEASE :"

don't be a silence reader

Plagiat! I gonna kill you!


	2. Chapter 2

Luhan membuka matanya saat goncangan besar tempat tidur. Ia melirik tangan yang melingkar diperutnya, merasakan sensasi geli saat benda kenyal dingin menghisap tengkuknya.

"Sehun"

Lelaki itu tersenyum saat sang istri menyebut namanya.

"Hm"

"Apa yang kau lakukan"

"Aku lelah, dan ingin tidur sambil memeluk istri ku"

Luhan merasakan darahnya berdesir. Jika dilihat dari depan kalian akan mendapatkan rona merah dipipi Luhan.

Luhan masih mematung, ia merasakan dengkuran halus Sehun. 'Secepat itukah ia tertidur? Aneh...'

"Jal ja"

Luhan ikut menyusul tidur, kali ini menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Sehun.

.

.

.

 **Emperor Oh**

 **Chapter dua**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Write byBeibiEXOl**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemilik manik rusa tersenyum pedih menatap berita harian di PC miliknya. Ia tengah berada dikantornya hari ini.

'PCY Entertainment telah diambil alih oleh OSHGrup'

"Benar, Selamat Chagi-ya"

Tok tok

"Nyonya hari ini Tuan Oh melakukan kunjugan Hotel. Ia melakukan reservasi untuk makan malam bersama anda"

"Baiklah, tidak perlu mengosongkan restoran"

"Tapi Tuan Oh sudah membooking semua tempat"

Luhan menatap jengah pegawainya "Biar saja, cukup beri ruang kami dilantai dua. Sangat disayangkan jika tidak menyambut Presdir dari Daejung Grup yang menginap disini"

"Baik Nyonya"

...

Luhan menguap malas didalam ruangannya. Ia keluar, menatap keseluruhan restauran. Hanya ada beberapa pelanggan pagi ini, mungkin akan bertambah saat jam makan siang. Ia memilih masuk kedapur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Minseok menghentikan kegiatannya, membungkuk hormat pada Luhan.

"Memotong terung untuk besok nyonya"

"Sudah ditentukan menu spesial kita besok?"

"Ya nyonya"

"Baiklah, aku percaya pada kemampuan kalian. Eum, boleh aku mencobanya?" Manik rusanya berkilat. Ia kagum. Bagaimana Minseok memotong terong itu.

"Tangan anda bisa kotor Nyonya"

"Eiy, ayolah. Aku hanya perlu memotong" gumam Luhan malas merebut pisau ditangan Minseok.

Ia mencoba memotong terong, mengikuti bentuk seperti hasil potongan Minseok.

"Sebenarnya anda memotongnya terlalu tebal"

"Jincha? Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau harus mencontohkannya lagi"

Minseok memotong sepelan mungkin "begini, segini dan pastikan memotongnya cepat agar teksturnya tidak kasar"

Luhan menatap balik manik bulat Minseok. "Araseo"

"Begini?"

"B-bukan nyonya. Tapii" Minseok mengambil alih tangan Luhan. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil, begitu mudahnya memancing boneka chef seperti Minseok.

"Lengan mu lumayan berotot"

"Ya?"

"Perut mu juga"

"Ukh" Minseok mengalihkan pandangan ketalenan. Telunjuknya tergores pisau.

Lelaki itu terkesiap saat Luhan menarik tangannya dan menghisap telunjuknya. Saat kesadarannya kembali segera ia menarik tangannya.

"M-maafkan saya Nyonya"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya mengulum senyum manis "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf tidak seharusnya aku mengganggu mu"

Tanpa mereka sadari salah satu wanita berpakaian chef memotret gerakan mereka sedari tadi.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap datar laporan yang diberikan Jongin.

"Apa saya harus mengurus Kim Min Seok?"

"Tidak perlu, biarkan dia berbuat sesukanya sampai bosan"

"Baik"

Sehun menghela nafas lelah, ia baru saja melakukan rapat dengan beberapa dewan komisaris dan siang ini ia melakukan kunjungan di perusahaan cabang. Dan ia harus kembali ke perusahaan pusat setelahnya untuk rapat.

Sehun bukan tipe lelaki yang sabar, ia jauh dari kata baik. Sering kali Luhan mempermainkannya, bermain dengan lelaki lain dibelakangnya. Ia tidak pernah memarahi wanita itu, membentakpun tidak pernah. Ia hanya melakukan dibelakang Luhan, memberi pelajaran pada lelaki manapun yang telah berani menyentuh miliknya. Luhan adalah dewinya, Sehun mengakui itu. Ia hanyalah budak yang diperdaya oleh cinta, tuhan telah meremehkan kekuasaannya. Ia ditakuti oleh semua orang tapi malah tunduk oleh seorang wanita yang IQ-nya tidak lebih dari otak babi. Luhan adalah satu-satunya yang membuatnya cemas saat perusahaannya hampir runtuh. Karena jika istananya rusak permaisuri tidak akan mau tinggal disana. Sehun lemah kepada Luhan, Sehun takut kehilangan Luhan lebih dari yang wanita itu pikirkan. Dan Sehun sebisa mungkin menutupi kelemahannya.

Seorang lelaki harus tetap memiliki harga diri bukan?

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan wanita menginjak-injaknya. Setidaknya hanya ia dan tuhan yang tau. Kalau Sehun sebenarnya tidak masalah Luhan akan memperlakukannya seperti apa. Bersyukur Tuhan memberikannya ekspresi yang datar dan sifat malas bicara, Luhan tidak akan tau betapa dalamnya perasaan Sehun.

Sehun lebih menginginkan Luhan lebih apapun di dunia ini.

.

.

.

Luhan menyambut kedatangan Sehun. Lelaki itu berjalan santai dengan balutan kaos hitam v neck dilapisi jas maroon dan celana maroon. Rambut hitamnya tanpa gel apa pun Sehun hanya mengibaskan poninya keatas malas agar tidak menutupi dahinya.

Luhan meneguk air liurnya paksa. Apa Sehun berniat pamer ketampanan padanya? Lihat lah tatapan kagum pengunjung wanita. Terdengar bisikan-bisikan kagum diseluruh Restoran termaksud pegawainya.

Luhan menyesal. Seharusnya ia menuruti perintah Sehun untuk mengosongkan tempat ini.

Luhan menundukan kepalanya sejenak mencuri pandang pada pemampilannya hari ini. Ia hanya menggunakan blouse yang kebetulan maroon dengan beberapa brukat dibagian pundaknya dan celana kain putih panjang longgar, ditambah high heel hitam 14 cm, surai madunya dibiarkan tergerai rapi.

Sehun merenyit mendapat tatapan tajam Luhan.

"Apa" ucapnya malas setelah sampai menghampiri istrinya dipintu masuk.

"Nothing, Chagi" ucapnya tersenyum begitu manis mengamit lengan Sehun protektiv. Memberi deathglares pada setiap wanita yang menatap lapar Suaminya.

Siapa yang tidak tau Xi Luhan, Wanita cantik asal Beijing yang telah lama menetap di Korea. Seorang Istri Presdir Oh.

Wanita paling beruntung didunia yang membuat wanita lain menangis pilu dan menjerit iri. Hampir semua kalangan atas juga tau betapa royalnya Sehun kepada sang istri.

Ada pepatah mengatakan 'Jika kau ingin memasuki kerajaan temukan dulu kuncinya'

Luhan adalah kunci sang Emperor.

Kebanyakan orang rela berlutut dikakinya dan memakai topeng untuk menyenangkan hati Luhan agar Oh Sehun dapat melihat mereka. Tidak sedikit orang yang telah memanfaatkan Luhan. Dan Luhan tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahuinya. Asal mereka menyenangkan dan menguntungkan ia dengan senang hati menyebut nama orang itu ditengah makan malamnya bersama Sehun.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan disini?"

Luhan melirik Sehun malas "menyenangkan"

Sehun hanya menganggukan kepala, menyuap anggun potongan dagingnya.

"Minggu ini Henry liu mengadakan pesta di mansionnya. Bukannya kau berteman baik dengannya"

"Benar, kami betetangga saat dibeijing dulu. Ku dengar dia bertunangan?"

"Hn"

Dan satu hal. Keluarga Oh terkenal kegemarannya di pesta. Dapat dihitung jari Oh Sehun mengadakan pesta di mansionnya. Kenapa?

Karena dengan cara itu ia dapat menarik perhatian Luhan. Klise memang.

Kalian pernah menonton film 'The Greats Gatsby' Sehun hampir memiliki nasib yang sama dengan Gatsby. Sayangnya Luhan bukanlah gadis polos seperti Daisy. Luhannya Licik.

Sehun terkekeh ia menggaruk keningnya anggun memperhatikan betapa elegannya sang istri.

"Luhan?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dalam. Sejenak, ia kembali tersenyum manis. Senyum palsu seperti biasanya.

"Kita buat pesta yang lebih mewah"

.

.

.

Luhan memberenggut, kesabarannya hilang saat Park Chorong menyapa Sehun di Lobby Hotel.

"Sehun" Desis Luhan.

Sehun merenyit bingung menatap Istrinya.

"Kau berdandan seperti perempuan"

Sehun mencoba mengingat kesalahannya. Tidak ada yang salah. Apa karena Park Chorong memuji penampilannya?

"Aku seharian dikantor dan mandi dikantor, setelan ini ku dapat dilemari ku"

Luhan menatap Sehun tajam "Lalu apa yang dilakukan Yuri seharian ini? Bukankah dia seharusnya mengurus penampilan mu? Sehun kau tau? Setelan jas mu sangat buruk"

"Benarkah? Aku menyukainya"

"Hah?!" Luhan terperangah menatap wajah stoic Sehun disampingnya. Ia sangat ingin melempar tubuh Sehun kesungai Han.

"Luhan"

 _'Apa'_

"Aku tidak berdandan" ucap Sehun datar. Sebenarnya lelaki itu sedikit terganggu dengan perkataan tadi. Hati nuraninya tidak bisa tetap diam.

"Oh? Kau mengelaknya Oh Sehun?" Luhan merangkak mendekati tubuh Sehun. Lelaki itu sedikit menggeser duduknya.

"Nah, kau pakai make up"

"Ck. Aku hanya memakai foundation yang kau belikan"

"Biasanya kau tidak memakainya"

Sehun mendengus kesal "Aku selalu memakainy-"

Tiiiiiiiiiiin!

Chu~

Luhan membulatkan matanya kaget menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sehun.

"M-maaf tuan, ada mobil ugal-ugalan didepan" interupsi Supir.

"Tidak masalah" ucapnya menyeringai. "Ketakutan nyonya?"

"Bodoh, tentu saja. Aku bisa saja mati tadi"

"Hahaha, Luhan. Kau tidak akan pernah mati selama ada aku disamping mu"

Luhan menatap tajam Sehun saat tangan lelaki itu menahan tubuhnya bergerak.

Sehun tersenyum simpul menarik tubuh Luhan semakin merapat. Matanya memejam saat menghirup aroma sang istri.

Luhan terbuai, ia lupa kalau dirinya tengah marah saat bibir Sehun menyentuh pipinya. Bergeser kebibirnya dan menghisap, menjilat bibir mungilnya. Lidah mereka saling menari liar bertukar saliva.

Luhan hampir mendesah menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Ia menarik nafas dalam.

Wajah mereka masih berjarak beberapa senti, Sehun membelai sayang surai Luhan selembut mungkin.

Luhan tersenyum puas, menggandeng ringan tangan suaminya memasuki mansion.

"Aku sedang memikirkan pesta bulan depan, bagaimana kalau kita adakan di hotel saja. Aku bosan mengadakan pesta di mansion" Luhan memandang malas kearah Sehun yang tengah sibuk kembali dengan dokumennya. Mereka berada diruang kerja Sehun di mansion.

"Bulan depan aku ada pertemuan di jeju Luhan"

"Kalau begitu kita adakan di jeju saja pestanya"

"Terlalu mendadak, sulit bagi para undangan penting menyusun jadwal mereka"

Luhan mendengus malas membolak-balik catatan jadwal Sehun.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut ke Jeju"

"Disana bukan tempat bermain mu Luhan"

Luhan merenyit, memperlihatkan Sehun "Disini tertulis undangan pesta ulang tahun perusahaan Daejung. Bertepatan pada hari ulang tahun Park Chorong"

Sehun memijat pelipisnya pelan, sebenarnya ia juga ingin mengajak Luhan, tapi pertemuan ini begitu penting dan disana nanti mereka akan menghadapi para buruh yang unjuk rasa didepan pabrik. Tidak masalah bagi Luhan memang, tapi Sehun tetap saja khawatir jika rusanya akan tidak nyaman. Apalagi disana para komisaris DK Grup berkumpul. Terlalu berbahaya jika berurusan dengan Do Joon Ho.

"Kau tidak akan bisa pergi meninggalkan Seoul Lu" ucapnya final. Terhitung mereka menikah ini kali pertama Sehun melarang Luhan. Dalam hal sewajarnya.

"Kau tidak bisa membantah ku Sehun"

"Bisa Luhan, aku tidak ingin melakukan ini tapi jika kau kekeuh aku akan menyita id mu"

Luhan tidak tau apa alasan Sehun tapi ia geram karena lagi-lagi Park Chorong harus masuk kedalam jadwal Sehun. Luhan masih ingat bagaimana keluarga Chorong menentang pernikahannya dengan Sehun. Presdir Daejung Grup yang memang ayah Park Chorong memaksa pertunangan Sehun dan putrinya. Persetan! Luhan menatap Sehun tajam.

"Kalau begitu kau yang tidak boleh pergi kesana!"

"Itu tidak berpengaruh Luhan"

"Sehun! Aku tidak mengizinkan mu! Ingat itu, kau membuatku marah"

.

.

.

"Ahjummaaaa!"

"Y-ye nyonya"

"Dimana Tuan?"

"Y-ye .. T-Tuan Oh sudah berangkat ke kantor sejak pagi tadi Nyonya"

Luhan mendengus kesal meletakan gelasnya kasar. Sepulang makan malam mereka berdebat, diakhiri dengan dirinya yang mengunci diri di kamarnya. Kamar pribadi Luhan.

"Ya Sudah, siapkan mobil"

.

.

.

Di sini lah Luhan sekarang. Merenggut di kursi kerja Sehun sambil memoleskan cat kuku yang berhamburan di meja marmer Presdir Oh bersama Yuri yang tengah memasang wajah memelas hampir menangis.

"Nyonya ... saya mohon. Tolong jangan berprilaku seperti ini diruang Presdir" Bujuk Yuri, kini beberapa pengaman berada disisi wanita itu.

"Aku Istri Oh Sehun ingat, tidak ada yang bisa memerintahku begitu saja" ucapnya angkuh kembali memilih warna yang cocok untuk kombinasi.

"Nyonya, di meja ini ada banyak dokumen-dokumen penting perusahaan. Tuan Oh akan marah"

Luhan menyeringai, ia sangat tau bagaimana Oh Sehun. Luhan pernah sekali mendapati sang presdir memecat bawahannya karena dokumen dimejanya bergeser satu centi. Sehun sangat peka terhadap hasil pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Nyonya saya mohon ... jangan seperti ini. Anda bisa membuat saya dipecat"

Luhan tersenyum menang "Nah. Memang itu yang ku mau" ucapnya menatap Yuri dengan senyum manis palsu andalannya.

"Hiks .. Nyonya saya salah apa" Kini Yuri tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia sangat menyayangi pekerjaannya. Ia melewati banyak rintangan hanya untuk menjabat sebagai Asisten Pribadi Presdir.

Luhan terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tidak suka setelan Sehun semalam"

"M-maksud Nyonya?" Yuri menatap Luhan bingung. Ia ingat sekarang saat kunjungan Yuri kehabisan akal tidak menemukan jam tangan hitam dan terpaksa menyiapkan Sehun dengan jam tangan Cokelat dan itu tidak cocok dengan setelan jasnya.

"Maafkan saya nyonya, saat itu hanya ada satu jam tangan di laci presdir"

Luhan menggeleng. Bukan itu

"Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Maafkan saya"

"Kau pikir hanya itu kesalahanmu?"

"Saya tidak ta- nyonyaaa saya mohon maafkan sayaa! Saya semalam sore pulang lebih awal saya tidak sempat memilihkan setelan untuk Presdir makan malam. Yang tersisa hanya setelan maroon pemberian dari nyonya saat pulang dari America"

Luhan menatap cengo ke arah Yuri. Ia kembali menatap kuku jarinya yang sedikit tercoret sedangkan Yuri sudah berlutut dibawahnya. Jadi setelan yang ia anggap jelek itu pemberiannya ya?

Baru saja ia ingin membuka mulut suara langkah kaki mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Apa-apaan dengan semua ini"

Suara dingin itu menyapa gendang telinga Luhan. Wanita itu menatap Sehun takut.

Salah satu pengaman menjelaskan dengan Sehun hampir berbisik.

"Jadi, apa mau mu Luhan?"

"Hahaha, jadi rumor kalau Istri Presdir sangat tidak berguna itu benar. Omo, nomue kiyowo" Interupsi suara lain dibelakang Sehun.

Luhan menatap garang wanita dengan balutan dress ketat berwarna cream ditambah blazer hitam yang dihiasi blink-blink dan tidak lupa High heels 17 cm. Rambut ombre cokelat tua-gold-cokelat muda dan ... mata panda menyebalkan.

Luhan berjalan angkuh. Ia bersyukur memakai mini dress pink fanta dengan belahan dada rendah. Jas caramel menyampir dipundaknya.

Ia mengangkat dagunya berjalan menghampiri gadis kurang ajar yang telah menyela perkataan Sehun.

Shit!

Gadis kurang ajar itu ternyata jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Perkenalnya Nyonya besar. Nama saya Huang Zitao dan saya Eksekutif baru dari Gold Diamond"

"Aku tidak perduli siapa diri mu. Mulai sekarang kau tidak di izinkan menginjakan kaki di ruangan ini" desis Luhan disambut tawa remeh Zitao.

"Nah. Bagaimana ini? Mulai sekarang aku akan lebih sering berada di ruangan ini. Ku rasa tidak ada gunanya menjelaskan ini pada anda karena tingkat pemahaman anda yang kurang tapi ... saat ini posisi ku sebagai perwakilan Gold Diamond pengganti Posisi Oh Sehun" ucap Tao ringan.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Beraninya gadis ini menyebut nama suaminya segampang itu. Luhan hampir melayangkan tamparan.

"Segera bersihkan meja ku dan siapkan rapat untuk satu jam lagi" Ucap Sehun pada Yuri.

"Dan Luhan" menggantung kalimatnya sebentar Sehun menghela nafas dalam "Jika kau hanya ingin mengacau lebih baik kau pergi karena sa-"

BRAK!

Pintu tertutup dengan kasar. Meninggalkan Sehun yang termenung ditempat.

"Tempramen persis seperti mu" Suara lembut lain terkekeh. Zitao menghempaskan bokongnya kesofa empuk meletakan beberapa dokemen ke meja.

Sehun melirik Jongin "tambahkan beberapa orang untuk mengikutinya"

"Baik"

Jongin menelpon kepala dapertement keamanan untuk menugaskan beberapa orang lagi untuk mengawal Luhan.

"Selesaikan dokumen mu disini dan segera pergi" Ucap Sehun datar.

"Eiy, Sehun-ah. Kau benar-benar suami penurut ternyata? Kenapa tidak sekalian suruh aku mengejakan dokumen ini diluar"

Sehun menatap datar Zitao. Ia sedang banyak pikiran saat ini ditambah mood Luhan yang sedang buruk akibat perselisihan mereka tadi malam lalu ditambah sekarang ini. Sehun benar-benar frustasi. Ia melanjutkan meeting penting dengan tidak konsen.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Sehun menatap Yuri datar

"Nyonya tidak menyukai setelan anda semalam tuan. Tapi sepertinya dia salah paham, setelan semalam adalah pemberian Nyonya sendiri"

Sehun menghela nafas, ia sudah nyaman dengan Yuri yang mengurus keperluannya. Akan merepotkan jika Luhan memecatnya. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli, ia memilih melanjutkan istirahatnya. Lelaki itu bergabung di sofa sambil meminum segelas kopi hangat yang disiapkan pelayan.

"Luhan benar-benar ... dia hebat bisa menundukan Pria seperti mu" Tao bersender menutup lembar dokumennya. Menatap Sehun intens.

"Dia memang seperti itu"

"Aku yang melihat saja muak dengan sikapnya" Erang Tao kesal. Sehun hanya terdiam. Ia akui Luhan memang egois. Dan kadang wanita itu bertindak sesuka hati.

Dulu saat awal-awal pernikahan mereka. Luhan sangat keras kepala. Sehun ingat betul saat sang istri menggemparkan karyawan karena gaya busananya. Memang biasa saja untuk Luhan yang biasa tinggal di Amerika - Jepang. Wanita itu hanya mengenakan bra hitam dilapisi blazer putih dan celana kain putih. Sehun setengah mati menahan marah saat itu. Bagaimana tidak! Tubuh orang yang dia cintai, yang selalu di hormatinya dilihat dengan tatapan lapar oleh lelaki tidak bertanggung jawab. Itupun Luhan tidak mau mendengarkan Sehun dan baru mau mengganti style-nya setelah mendapat nasehat dari kakek dan nenek nya.

Luhan memang Wanita karir yang banyak dijadikan panutan oleh beberapa remaja. Dia wanita sosialita yang menjunjung tinggi penampilannya mengalahi artis sekalipun. Tapi tidak banyak yang mengetahui sisi gelap seorang Xi Luhan. Dan Sehun jamin ia akan terus melindungi Istrinya.

Luhan hanya miliknya, dan jika seseorang berani menyentuh miliknya. Hukuman kejam berlaku sekalipun Sehun harus membunuh orang itu.

.

.

.

Luhan membanting stir mobilnya kasar. Ia tidak habis pikir. Beraninya wanita tadi meremehkannya dan terlebih didepan Sehun.

"Hallo?"

 _'Lapor Nyonya, wanita tadi memang benar eksekutif baru perwakilan dari perusahaan Gold Diamond. Dan Huang Zitao terdaftar satu Universitas yang sama dengan Presdir di Oxford. Dan sepertinya mereka berteman dekat dilihat dari beberapa foto mereka berdua di akun media sosial Huang Zitao'_

Brengsek!

"Tetap awasi mereka"

Pip

BRAK!

Luhan membanting ponselnya kasar, ia membenamkan wajahnya di stir _mobil 'Oh Sehun brengsek!'_

Luhan memilih membolos kerja, ia ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya sekarang.

Mungkin segelas tequila bisa menenangkannya.

.

.

.

Wanita dengan dress ketat itu sibuk meliukan tubuhnya, sesuai dengan music techno di ruangan penuh sesak. Sebenarnya Luhan hanya berniat minum di cafe bar tapi langkahnya malah membelok kepintu masuk club yang memang satu lantai di bawah bar cafe.

Seperti ini lah keadaan wanita itu sekarang. Berdansa dengan bebas sambil mengangkat tinggi gelas wine-nya.

Luhan tersenyum nakal kearah pria yang tidak jauh darinya. Si pria terpancing mendekatkan tubuhnya. Menari bersama ditambah sentuhan-sentuhan nakal.

"Apa yang membawa mu kemari? hmmn rusa nakal"

Luhan tertawa menyeringai, ia menengok ke sisi kirinya ada salah satu mata-mata Sehun yang diketahuinya.

"Bersenang-senang"

"Suami mu?"

"Persetan!" Luhan menarik tubuh pria didekatnya mencium panas.

Salah satu mata-mata yang bertugas pengawal memisahkan Luhan.

Luhan mendorong sebal. Tapi tubuhnya tidak sanggup melawan saat diseret keluar.

"Aku tidak .. maugh pulang! Lepaaaas!"

"OH SEHUN BRENSEEK! YACK! KALIAN MAU KU BUNUH HAH! KU BILANG LEPASKAN AKU! DASAR BINATANG KOTOR! LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTOR MU! KALIAN TIDAK TAU SIAPA AKU HAH! LEPAAS!"

Luhan terus meronta, belum sampai lobby tubuh mungil itu pingsan karena lelah dan juga efek alkohol kadar tinggi.

Salah seorang mengawal wanita memasukan Luhan kedalam mobil.

"Tuan ingin kita mengantar nyonya ke mansion"

.

.

.

Sehun sudah sampai di mansionnya lewat tengah malam. Ia memilih lembur hari ini agar dapat bersantai esok bersama Luhan. Apalagi Lusa ia harus pergi ke jeju. Lelaki itu menatap pelayan mondar-mandir. Mungkin sibuk sehabis mengurusi Luhan, lelaki itu memasuki kamar mereka. Terlihat Luhan yang sudah tidur lelap dengan piyama tipis.

Satu kecupan hangat di kening untuk Luhan. Sehun mengusap surai lembut sang istri. Mata sayunya turun ke bibir tipis, sedikit menggeram karena sempat kecolongan oleh orang lain. Dan tentunya lelaki yang sudah berani mencicipi miliknya harus dihukum seberat-beratnya.

Sehun mencium mesra bibir Luhan, menghisap lama-lama sampai si rusa terganggu menggeliat berlawanan arah. Dikecupnya berkali-kali bibir Luhan.

"Agh! Kenapa saat ini ia harus tertidur" rutuknya kesal memilih ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya dan juga pikirannya.

.

.

.

Luhan menggeliat disela tidur. Ia mengerjapkan matanya membiasakan sinar matahari pagi yang dengan nakal mengintip dibalik tirai.

bingung, basah, lembut?

S-sehun?!

Tangannya meremas sprei kuat merasakan sensasi aneh saat Sehun melumat puting payudaranya.

 _'Sejak kapan aku berada dikamarnya? Dan astaga! Ia menelanjangiku'_

Luhan ingin sekali berteriak mendorong tubuh lelaki itu.

DEG!

Matanya menatap wajah sayu, wajah damai seorang Oh Sehun.

Terdengar bunyi isapan kosong saat Sehun membuka bibirnya, membuat isapannya pun terlepas. Memberikan sensasi menggelitik kembali saat si empunya merasa nyeri dipangkal payudara.

'Berapa lama ia menghisapnya' batinnya dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Luhan sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, ia memeluk Sehun lembut membenamkan kepala itu kedadanya. Sehun mereguh ditengah tidurnya memeluk erat tubuh Luhan.

Kenapa Luhan merasa hangat? Ia merasa sangat bahagia saat bersama Sehun?

.

.

.

Setelah peperangan batin, menurut Luhan. Wanita mungil itu duduk di meja makan, ia menatap Sehun yang baru saja turun. Lelaki itu berpakaian casual hari ini, ia tersenyum sangat teduh lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Selamat pagi sayang" ucapnya tapi mampu menggetarkan benda hidup yang bersarang di rongga dada Luhan. Sehun melaukkan ini hampir setiap hari, tapi kenapa perasaannya saat ini berbeda? Ada yang salah dengan degup jantungnya. Dan ingatkan Luhan untuk ke rumah sakit nanti.

Luhan mendengus berlalu meninggalkan Sehun menuju meja makan. Ingat, ia masih marah hemm ...

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Setelah sekian lama tidak melanjutkan fanfic ini, update sedikit dan berakhir mengenaskan sampai disini ... maaf chapter ini yang kurang memuaskan.

Real-life sangat menyita waktu saya, apalagi tugas kampus yang semakin membludak. Hiks ... mian mian ...

Tapi saya usahakan untuk terus update, as fast as beibi can :'

Kalau bosan bisa baca fic aku yang lain, eaa malah promosi. Padahal yang lain juga belum ada yang update.

Overall, makaci banget yang udah review, fav, follow fanfic Emperor Oh ini.

Dan benar, ff ini terinspriasi dari drama 'Yongpal' greget banget sama karakter do joon ho dan istrinya dan astaga saking lamanya aku jadi lupa huh .. tapi bukan Cuma drama yongpal aja sih, aku juga terinspirasi dari drama Innocent men dan banyak lagi hal yang menjadi inspirasi ku termaksud review kalian

 **Dont be a silence reader**

 **Plagiat? Go to the hell!**


End file.
